Witch Weekly EXLUSIVE The Potters
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: August 07,Witch Weekly is celebrating its 30 years and the 1440 issues of the magazine. Harry and Hermione Potter in an exlusive interview for the first time.10 years after the war the couple is talking about the past,the present and the future,Please R


_**This is just an interview of Harry and Hermione I'd like to read if I was a young witch reading W**__**itch Weekly.**_

_**Nothing much, just what I think a reporter would ask Harry and Hermione, now in 2007, ten years after the war. Harry and Hermione are married with**__** kids, so if you are not a H/Hr shipper: DON'T READ, if you are, please read and review what you think**_

_Based on my "Harry Potter and the Greatest Truth" but__ not part of "The Real Potters" just because I want to see this story on its own. :)_

_**Thanks my dear friends and betas Aznballa21 and SwishandFlick31 for their help, I –re-edited it after their beta-help so possible errors are mine and only.**_

---

_It's Sunday afternoon__, and I will soon meet Mr. and Mrs. Potter in their house. Ten years after the War and Hogwarts' battle. The famous couple decided to give an interview for the first time, discussing their lives as friends, the war, the days following the battle and of course, their future. As we all know Mr. Potter is an Auror and Mrs. Granger-Potter is a Healer. Both of them are head of their departments. They have kept a low profile of their lives until now. 10 years after the War, both Mr. and Mrs. Potter, decided to give us some insight about their present lives. _

_I'm pushing the doorbell and Mr. Potter is opening the door, smiling. He is leading me to his living room where Hermione Potter is sitting on a nearby couch, smiling with her hands on her shallower belly. She is standing up with her husband's help and greeting me. We are all sitting down and Mr. Potter is pouring hot tea in a cup for me from a tea tray. He is sitting back in the couch and hugging his wife. They are both smiling at me nervously. After some basic chit-chat, the interview starts. _

**C.M.: ****When did you first realize the feelings you had for each other?**

(_Harry and Hermione are smiling at each other.)_

**Hr**.: I realized it sooner than Harry did, actually. I knew I was in love with him since our fourth year.

**H**.: Mione was always the smarter one, so it's normal she realized it first. (_Both laugh_) Seriously, I realized it, when she left for Australia to find her parents, right after the war… and I chased after and eventually found her. Since then, we have been together…

**C.M.: This is really romantic…**

**Hr**.: Harry is romantic, but the time we became a couple wasn't romantic…

**C.M.: That means people didn't ****accept you… right?**

**H**.: At first… yeah. You see, everyone thought that I would be with Ginny Weasley and Hermione would be with our best friend, Ronald Weasley. When we returned to England, we had to be patient with the people around us. Eventually we became accepted. Of course we had people who had supported us all throughout, like Minerva McGonagall.

**C.M.: How**** have things changed for you and the rest of the people around you?**

**Hr**.: I think we all just realized that we deserve some happiness. Ron distanced himself from us at first and we understood, but he realized that he just had a crush on me and wasn't in love… Like Harry did with Ginny; and thank Merlin, Ginny with Harry. When the war was over, we all realized what we wanted and who we wanted.

**H**.: You knew, years ago.

**Hr**. (_She smiled)_ Because I'm the 'brightest witch of our age…'

(_Smiling, Harry Potter kisses his wife's cheek lovingly)_

**C.M.: ****Both Ron and Ginny are on England's Quidditch team right now…**

**H**.: Oh yeah, and Ron is James' godfather. Our son's hero is Ron and we always make it a point to watch their matches.

**C.M.: James****' hero is Ron and not you? **

**H**.: (_Laughs_) Yeah… England's Quidditch captain is the hero around here. My time has passed already.

**Hr**.: When Ron is around, both Harry and I are invisible for James and Sirius…

**C.M.: You ****are still the heroes for the community. What impression has the war left on you, ten years after?**

(_Husband and wife look at each other seriously)_

**H**., **Hr**.: The nightmares…

**C.M.: You ****have been married for seven years now. What is the one thing that one does, that irritates the other?**

**Hr**.: (_Laughs)_ Harry wants us to always watch Quidditch or listen to the matches from the Wireless when we can't visit the pitch; so we have to all be quiet... It's really annoying. And James loves Quidditch like Harry does. He already has his own broomstick and I hate Harry for that…

**H** (_Harry looks amused)_ She really hates me about the broom thing indeed… I'll bet Mione will kill me when Sirius receives his own broom in a few years.

**Hr**.: Of course I will…

**H.**: Hmm I think Hermione can be real bossy sometimes. When I'm wounded and my team is taking me to the Hospital, Hermione is taking care of me. Once I'm conscious, I get a lecture every-time… (_Both laugh again_)

**H****r**.: We have been together for sixteen years as friends or couple so we know how not to fight…

**C****.M.: What are some reasons you might actually fight?**

**H**.: I think sometimes when we are tired or stressed… I mean… when Hermione is stressed and needs to release that stress, I will start a fight so she can vent. At that time she won't understand why I'm doing that, but after, we'll talk about it and find a way to handle any kind of problem. The same is happening when I need some way to release my stress.

**Hr**.: Right, I think we always work like that. We know how to hurt or irritate each other as much as we know how to calm and keep cool with one another, which is good I think. We were friends for years and learned enough about each other so it's easier now, to find out when something is wrong.

**C.M.: Did you ever have a very tough time in your life? **

**H**.: Well…we survived a war…and we had to try to be together when almost everyone was somehow against us. I think those two times and the first weeks with James were the most difficult. We were young and had just been hired at the Ministry and the Hospital… and the baby was totally dependent on us and especially Hermione.

**Hr**.: Yeah…it was so hard for me to leave him with my parents, but at the same time, I wanted to work and have a career. We both survived a war and found what we wanted. James came in our lives very soon, but we never regretted having him. He made us…a family, a true family I think.

**H**.: Oh yeah… the first time we both saw him sleeping next to Hermione's bed in the hospital was… there are no words to describe the feelings. _(They both looking at each other, smiling)_

**C.M.: You have t****hree kids and one on the way…**

**Hr**.: We have James Harry, he is six and Harry's clone… he looks exactly like Harry and he is like him in so many ways. A few days ago I examined him and found that he needs glasses like Harry does. James was so happy, he chose the same glasses as Harry and now it's like having little Harry back…

**H**.: (Laughs) Oh Yeah… Ron freaked out… we have Lily Hermione, she is four years old and she is like Hermione. Exactly like her. I was very happy when she was born, after my clone, I was a bit worried about having another boy, Hermione wanted a girl desperately… (Hermione slams his arm playfully) We decided to give her those two names because James has my middle name so it would be nice…

**Hr**.: Our third child is Sirius Harry, he is like Harry but with my eyes.

**H.:** He is both like me and Hermione as character, a mix of two of us. He is only one and a few months and tries to steal James's broom…

**Hr**.: Merlin! Does he?! I have to destroy that broom…

**H**.(Laughs again) Oh my… Don't do it. He will take my Firebolt.

**Hr**.: (Looks amused and a bit concerned) You're right, two years old boys with your genes are very dangerous.

**C.M.: And there is one more…**

(_Hermione smiles and both patting her belly, which is starting to show signs of a big bump_)

**H**.: Yeah… It's a girl…two boys, two girls, an equal balance. We are still thinking about the names and we have decided Jane for the first. Hermione's mother's name; and we are still thinking about the second.

**C.M.: Had you planned**** to have so many kids? Where are they now?**

**Hr**.: All of them are at my parents' house. Yeah…we wanted a house full of little ones. And I think we made it.

**H**.: Yeah… we are both only children and we both wanted to be good parents so… But I don't think we'll have more, after Jane.

**Hr**.: Honestly… I'm pregnant every year and a half… Four kids with our genes are enough… (_Both laugh_)

**C.M.: Would you like to see them in a certain job or something? **

**H**.: Oh yeah… James and Sirius will be Quidditch players and Lily will be a Healer. Jane will teach at Hogwarts… (_Hermione looks at him amused)_ I like how free our kids will be.

**H****r**.: Seriously, they will do anything they want…we will support them anyway…

**C.M.: Have you spoiled them?**

**Hr**.: We haven't, but the rest of our family and friends have… Ron is always coming here with a huge bag full of toys and candies like Santa. James knows daddy and mummy are famous, Lilly has understood that as well…

**C.M.: Have you explain to James **_**why**_** you are that famous?**

**H**.: We have, he knows his dad defeated an evil person who killed his grandparents along with many other people. He also knows I beat him with other people's help. Teddy Lupin, my godson is close and James knows Teddy doesn't have his parents because of Voldemort, so he can understand how important things were some years ago. Thank Merlin he doesn't think his parents are celebrities or something. He knows we both are survivors of a horrific war, and tries to explain that to Lilly as well. I think it will be hard for all of them when they attend Hogwarts…especially for James. He will be alone for two years. Lilly will follow, but they all have to accept some things… Mione and I did when we had to.

**C.M.: ****This is a question from our readers. How did Harry propose to Hermione? **

_Both look at each other knowingly)_

**H**.: Well, we were out for dinner. We were celebrating the end of our trainings and our new jobs. I had bought a beautiful necklace for Hermione. I "proposed" to her, having her hands in mine, we were already engaged for what? Four years but that night was brilliant because she said yes but she made the surprise that night…

**Hr**.: Hours before the dinner, I had found out I was pregnant…so when I accepted and we kissed I said; "We have to marry soon because no wedding dress will fit me in a few months…" That was the reason we married after James' birth and so secretly. We wanted it to just be us and the people we love.

**C.M.: As a last question, what have you plan for the future?**

_Looking at each other again and Harry circling Hermione's belly with his hand)_

**Hr**.: Just live peacefully with our children and friends. We like traveling, so we will take a trip for the Christmas. Jane will be old enough to travel by then.

**H**.: Yeah, the only thing we want is to be at peace with life. We didn't get the chance to experience peace in our six years at Hogwarts or in the following two years so… we will just enjoy our time with our family and friends for the rest of our lives.

_And that, my readers, was an interview from Harry and Hermione Potter. May their future be peaceful, and may their children live long, happy lives. _

_Christina Morris for Witch Weekly._

_----_


End file.
